Darkness in the Night
by lifeOFillusions
Summary: Zoey Redbird knew she is special when she got Marked. After she was Betrayed, she was Chosen by Nyx to save the world from the Untamed monster of the night that had been released. Zoey and her friends have to figure a way to save the world and themselves.


Disclaimer: I don't not own House of Night. This is my first HoN fanfic… so no flames please.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Tonight was one of those nights alright—the kind of nights when you're too exhausted that you don't know if you're dreaming or if this is happening in reality.

I was walking down the depths of tunnels in Tulsa. It smelled bad as usual. I was just drifting around and not even caring. Then that scent entered my nose—the smell of mesmerizing lavenders.

_Zoey,_ the wind called to me.

I immediately ran towards the wonderful smell and where the sound came from. I knew that scent, and when ever I would drive down to see her, I would always roll down my windows because I know that I would see her in a matter of time. My grandma.

"Grandma!" I called as my footsteps seemed like it was also calling her. And then I stopped when she appeared a few feet away from me. She had a welcoming smile and she opened her arms asking for an embrace. I ran even faster and then finally I was in her arms. I took in a deep breath taking her scent in as much as possible as if I wouldn't be able to have it anymore.

"What is the matter, _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya._" she whispered on my ears, her Cherokee word for daughter that usually makes me feel better and stronger, did a very different effect on me right now this made my tears fall from my eyes. I just sobbed in her arms as she started to stroke my back and my hair.

"Everything grandma." I said in between breaths. I told her everything; I told her my doubts, my fears. How the evil angel, Kolana had been released from his prison, and how Neferet had totally betrayed Nyx. But mostly, I told her that I missed her so much and that I had wished everything was a bad dream.

She sighed, "I also hope all of this was just a very awful nightmare that we can just wake up from." Her voice was sad and tired, "But you know that I could never lie to you." She added softly.

I pulled away from her a bit and looked into her eyes. She looked so sad behind her smile. She wiped the tears away from my face. "Don't cry Zoeybird, you are such a brave and smart girl. You'll be able to know that to do." She planted a soft kiss on forehead.

"But how grandma? I may look brave, but I am terrified." I shivered lightly by mentioning my façade.

She ran her hand on the marks I have on over my eyebrows and then she stopped on the filled in crescent sapphire moon on my forehead. "Just remember that Nyx has a plan for you…" her voice seemed distant now. "And that I'm always here with you." She rested her hand on my chest where my heart started beating fast when I noticed that she was slowly disappearing. "I love you very much, daughter of my heart."

"Grandma, don't go…" I whispered. I tried to hold on to her but then my hand just went through her. She had a smile on her face before she totally disappeared. I was about to run after her mist when a strong set of arms wrapped around me.

"Zoey, if I were you I wouldn't go there." His voice was so smooth, calm and mesmerizing. I could just stay in those arms. He slowly turned me and my eyes landed into his beautiful eyes, he had that playful grin on his face. I looked up and his golden curls looked curlier than usual, it made him look like he was running and the wind has caused his hair to look that way. "No smile for me, Zo?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, I gave him a fake smile and when he poked my side playfully I laughed totally forgetting that I was sad a few seconds ago. I frowned again and looked back to where the mist had disappeared to. "Let me go Heath," I whispered softly. I wanted to sound firm but my voice sounded like I was begging.

"Nuh uh. Besides, I'm sure you're grandma wants you to be strong and not hold on to her as much." He rested his forehead on mine and his lips were really close to mine. "She's right you know, you are braver than you think." As he was about to lean in to kiss me but he turned into mist. I felt the mist touch my lips before it disappeared to the same place where my grandma's mist drifted into.

I was about to follow the mist when my back hairs started to stick up. An awful smell entered my nose, the smell of death, a house that has never been opened in along time. I know that smell too. but I've come across that smell a lot these few hours that I'm sure that I should be used to it. But this smell is different.

My head told me to run away and not to turn. But my gut told me turn around and face my conflict. When I turned around my eyes landed into bright red (like blood) eyes, and he had a smug grin on his face.

_Stark! _My mouth wanted to scream his name and run to him. But my feet wouldn't let me move.

He raised his bow and arrow towards my direction. He strung his bow as if he was ready to aim for my chest.

Fear of death had come across me and I immediately closed my eyes waiting for that arrow to pierce my heart and go through my chest. Maybe when I die Nyx would welcome me with open arms and tell me that I did a good job and that she forgives me for failing.

_Thud_.

I heard the arrow hit something. And instantly I placed my hand on my chest as if something had pieced it but nothing, just the fast beating of my heart against my chest. I opened my eyes and I was face to face with the Raven Mocker's eyes. But something distracted me, the bird had an arrow pieced though its flimsy looking but yet strong chest. With one low _croaaak _it dropped into the ground and turned into mist disappearing into the night.

When I looked up from the ground he was already an inch away from me, he raised his arm and touched my cheek. I leaned to his touch and took his other hand with mine. "Stark…" I started to say something. But he lifted our hands and touched my lip.

"I told you I'd come back for you." He whispered softly. His voice started to sound more like his old self.

"I…" I stood on my toes to slowly lean in to kiss his lips. To be able to touch his lips without the temptation of his blood in the way.

And at that my eyes open in an instant. I sat up and rubbed my forehead trying to soothe my headache. I could feel the pounding of my pulse on my temple. My breathing was uneven. Even though that was just a dream, I wanted so bad to touch those lips. But then my dream reminded me of something else.

Heath and Grandma.

I looked around and noticed that most of the red fledging and my friends were asleep in the mattresses around me. The cats were snuggled up together beside Duch, probably trying to warm each other up. And Duch is leaning on the mattress that Jake and Damien are laying on. A few feet away from them, the twins are lying comfortably on the bed fast asleep. And then Aphrodite is laying on a bed a yard away the twins by herself. I searched for Darius in the group. I'm sure he's probably fully awake now, even though it's only noon, I would think he would find it comfortable to patrol around to check. And I noticed Erik wasn't here too, so I'm assuming he's walking with Darius.

I looked at bed that is really close to Aphrodite's, Stevie Rae lying on her side fast asleep. Aphrodite told me to go rest while she takes care of Stevie Rae for me. She noticed that I looked exhausted and weak. Then a few feet away I saw the arrow that pierced through Stevie Rae's chest, was sitting there along with empty bags of blood.

I didn't know what had happen after I had fallen asleep; as soon as my head hit the mattress I was shocked that immediately fell straight asleep. I was more tired than I let people lead on.

I was staring at Stevie Rae and noticed her body slowly rising a bit when she was breathing. I took a deep breath and sighed. Now that I officially know that Stevie Rae is alright I can think about something else. I stood up from the mattress, took my phone from beside me and turned it on. And as I feared I had no reception. So I walked out of the sleeping room in a quiet manner. I was just looking at my phone waiting for my reception to get come on. I never had a problem with my phone reception at all, since as usual I always get the best because when I was human I never was able to live without my phone.

When I noticed the bar started rising I walked as fast as possible. And then when there were 3 signal bars that showed up, that looked a lot better so I immediately dialed the first number that I wanted to dial ever since I woke up.

"Hey, this is Heath. I don't really listen to this so either text me or call back. But if you really want to leave a message, I don't care.—Heath that's not nice—." his voicemail made me smile a bit , I could still remember trying to hit him when he said his mean personal voice message for people. I still couldn't believe he haven't changed his voice mail even though I broke his heart and he swore that he didn't want anything to do with me anymore.

I closed my phone to hang up on his voice mail. I didn't know what to say, I probably shouldn't call him anymore. As long as I know his safe then that would be the last time id call him. _Please Nyx, let him be safe and his family._

And then as if Nyx heard my prayer, my phone vibrated showing that I had a voice-mail.

"Hey Zo, it's me. I'm just calling to say that my family and I are safe. It took them awhile to believe me. But when my Aunt called about crazy monsters around Tulsa, we immediately drove to my Grandpa's. We are in his basement now. So I don't know if I'd get reception from down there," I could hear him hesitate and could imagine his sad eyes again. "I just want to say that I'm sorry for whatever I said Zo. And I really hope you'd be safe. If you get a chance I'd like to talk to you again, after all this insanity and chaos." He then laughed when he heard his little brother yell at him to play a game and getting his butt kicked. "Listen Zo, no matter what I had said. I still love you. And I want you to know that. Be brave." He added that in a rush when there was a loud _crooaakkk, _around him that made him say. "Holy shit—..." He got cut off.

I looked at my phone horror struck. What did my dream mean? Is Heath dead? Oh my god, please don't let him be dead! I panicked. I checked when I got the call and it was only two hours ago. He cant… so if he is, does that mean that grandma is too? I fell on my knees. Tears started to flow down my eyes, I tried to wipe the tears from my face and I didn't notice that I was shaking really bad.

Then my phone rang this time, and it was Heath calling me. I immediately answered it. "Heath?"

"Oh my god, Zo!" I could hear the exasperated with fear yet excitement at the same time. Some times I think there is something with this boy's brain. How could he sound excited seeing that monster? "They are disgusting looking, terrifying but definitely ugly."

I laughed as I wiped the tears off my face and pressed on my eyes softly on my eyes to stop it from producing tears. "You are an idiot sometimes Heath. Why would you even sound thrilled with what you saw." I took a deep breath. Alright Heath is definitely alive… which would mean my grandma is alright. She has to be.

He laughed too, "I just wanted to call you… since I didn't really leave with a good tone. With the cussing and all." He said playfully. I could barely hear him through the static noise. And I figured he is by the stair trying to get good reception by not getting outside.

"You really scared me, since I had a dream about you and my grandma." Then I chewed on my bottom lip feeling like I said too much. I was waiting for him to feel offended and get mad at me again.

He just chuckled which made me relax a bit. But then he cleared his throat and his voice sounded serious now that I barely recognized his voice. He had grown up a bit and I wasn't even there to see that. "Those things… the things you're dealing with… what are they called?"

I took a deep sigh and I told him everything: about what had happened hours earlier. Of course I left the part about Stark, I just told him the basics. And that the world wouldn't be the same for a while. I didn't know how long the world would be in chaos. But I was hoping that it would last to long.

"So, you still have a lot to deal with…" he breathed. He sounded so sad and scared. I think he's mostly scared for me.

"Don't be scared for me Heath. Just take care of yourself so I wouldn't have a lot of people to worry about. I'm more of scared for you…" I told him softly.

He scoffed, and I could see that silly grin on his face. "I'm not scared, Zo! Let them come I'll punch those freaky eyes off their face."

I laughed, "As I said… you could be an idiot sometimes."

"Seriously though Zo, I'm not scared. And I promise I'll take care of myself." He sighed, "I'm sorry about your grandma though… I'm sure she's fine. That lady is a fighter." I heard him flinch. And this made me laugh, even though my grandma is the sweetest person in the world, she can be very strict. And I remembered that one time when I was fifteen and Heath sneaked in my room in her house. Boy was my grandma scary when she told Heath to knock at the door instead of sneaking in.

"Yeah she is." I said softly even thinking of her made me miss her even more. I wished I would be able to hear her call me _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_ again. And then I told Heath my goodbye when he said that he had to go.

I gave out a sigh of relief knowing in my gut that my grandma was alright.

"I'm sure she's alright Zoey," Erik's cool voice scared the living crap out of me that I dropped the phone from my grasp.

He took my phone and knelt down in front of me as he held out my phone for me. He had this beautiful smile in his face that I was almost trapped into his beautiful blue eyes. I grabbed the phone from him without touching his hand. Though I wanted so much to hold his hand, I wanted to give him space. I didn't want to rush anything with him. And besides if I swore off guys I should not push it.

But then when I got lost in his eyes again, I scoffed mentally. Who am I kidding with Erik here and his beautiful self I wouldn't remember what ever it was I swore off. "Thanks," I breathed as I finally looked away from his beautiful eyes.

He took my chin to make me look at him again, "Z, you did amazing out there…" he lifted his head slightly above us. He sat down so close to me that one little move my face would touch his.

I tensed up a bit and leaned away from him but my head was leaning against the cold wall. "Thanks... I guess." I whispered. I barely moved my lips.

I was about to add something else but then I felt something crawl on my feet that scared everything in my system. I squealed like a normal teenager. I threw myself on Erik so hard that he and I fell on the ground. He wrapped his arms around me protectively so that I wouldn't fall off from his body.

I looked at what crawled on my feet and a disgusting rat squeaked running away from us. Probably more terrified than I had been. Then when I realized how silly I had been being scared at a rat, I had the mistake of looking at his teasing face. I looked away feeling that my face would blow up by how hot it felt. I was about to get away from his protective hold but then his arms wouldn't budge a bit.

"I'm sorry." I whispered against his chest. I took a deep breath and took in his scent. I didn't know when I would be able to be this close to him again. So I'd better take advantage of this.

"It's alright, normal teenager thinks rats are disgusting too." his voice sounded calm, but I could hear the humor in his tone. He took my chin to make me look at him again, he smiled at me and his eyes were twinkling even though in the dark tunnel I could see he didn't think it's a bother that I'm on him.

He tucked my hair on my ear, I didn't know if I heard it right because I didn't see his lips move but I was pretty sure he said something like, "You had no idea how much I missed you Z,"

I looked at him and I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful lips, how I wanted to touch those lips with mine. To have him kiss me passionately, hard and deep. I could feel my lip form a smile when I replied, "Show me how much you miss me Erik,"

The next thing happened too fast that it took me a few seconds to register that my mouth was busy with his. His hands were wrapped around my waist and he raised me so that he wouldn't have to lift his neck to kiss me. My hands were busy running and playing around his hair, and memorizing every inch of his face.

I felt him do the same as he cupped my face with his hand while the other hand had inside my shirt and rubbing my bareback. This gesture made a moan escape my lips when the little moments that our lips would part, and he also breathed my name.

"Please, with all the TDA" I heard Shaunee groan.

"Yes, just please with the Tunnel Display of Affection." Erin rolled her eyes.

Erik and I pulled away immediately, I was about to roll away from him but he didn't let me. He just sat up and he just wrapped me in his arms as he helped me stand up too. He turned me around to look at the Twin's annoyed yet excited look, but before that he winked at me. He rested his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hello," he greeted in a casual tone as if it was normal that they would see us kissing.

I didn't look at them because I know they could see my blushing like a crazy person and I had no plans with looking into their faces, because I know they are just giving me teasing looks.

"Twin and I thought that you just went for a walk alone," Erin started to say as she started to tap her foot impatiently.

"Yeah, so we figured we should just find you so you wouldn't be alone." Shaunee continued in their usual twin brain connection.

"And then when we heard you scream,"

Shaunee rolled her eyes as she scoffed, "We thought you were in trouble so we ran here… and _you were_ in trouble alright."

I rolled my eyes since I didn't take it anymore, the teasing had to stop. So I walked away from Erik's hold and grabbed the twin's arms. I started dragging them to where I came from. "Yes, I know… and I would appreciate it that I wouldn't be teased…" I heard Erik chuckle as he started walking with us too.

"Oh, don't count on it." Erin said in a sweet tone that I knew I wouldn't be stopped teasing about it until my face would blow up into gush.

I groaned, I looked on my shoulder and I noticed the twins wagging their eyebrows at each other, they were probably checking Erik out with their peripheral vision. I noticed Erik wink at me too.

At least with all this crazyness we have a few moments to act normal. And not worry about what is happening out in the city for even a few seconds. Though deep behind those smiles and laughs worry is in our minds wondering what would happen to us now.

_What should I do Nyx? _A question ran through my mind.

* * *

A/N: alright, please tell me what you think... reviews appreciated!


End file.
